digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhivana
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Great Demon Lords page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 02:41, January 12, 2013 Images Make sure you're naming and licensing the images according to the guidelines laid out on the image upload page. 15:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Also, where did you get these images? 15:25, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Awesome! If they're direct rips, that's exactly what we need. Yeah, just get the images renamed and add the license descriptions, but this means we don't have to delete them from the galleries. 16:07, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::The name should (for now) be something like: ::::File:Lucemon dtector.png :::The license should be: ::::Sprite ripped by Rhivana.Category:D-Tector Images :::If you have any further questions, let me know. 14:59, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::You just copy and paste that license text in, don't choose anything from the dropdown. 14:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Create a new page with the name format "Gallery:NAME". It will automatically be linked. Copy the format in the other Gallery pages. 05:31, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Asia D-Power D-3 Would you be able to reconstruct the sprites for these from their images? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZYkLNWlH7k&feature=youtu.be&t=19s Thanks! 12:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Would you be able to add to DW:EVOREF for the D-Power 3.0 evolutions? Also, does the device show them as Bio-merges, or normal evolutions? 18:37, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, do you have photos of the box it came in? 17:57, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Sprites Hello Rhivana! Can I use your sprites in order to upload them to Wikimon? Of course with its pertaining credits. --Charles.929 (talk) 10:48, August 2, 2016 (UTC) D-Scanner version 3.0 Would you mind ripping the sprites from the D-Scanner v-pet? Specifically, we'd like the A Spirits from the version 3.0 since we want to include them in the Spirits page. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:24, January 9, 2018 (UTC) You rip sprites from V-Pets? If you had the time, will you rip certain Digimon sprites from the Digimon Xros Loader Toy? I'm just curious how Andromon and Piximon's sprites look like, since not all of the Xros Loader Digimon sprites are in here--Digipony (talk) 23:26, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Reminder You should be including the licensing when you upload by putting it in the "Summary" box when you upload an image. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:23, February 11, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if this works but... I've found this comment in a website where someone ripped graphics from the V.Smile, one said there isn't any emulators on those things but one user replied that he used Tile Molester to rip them. I wonder if you can use that ripping utility on the V-Pets? I don't know if it's possible or how it works to extract those but if you're willing to try it out...--Digipony (talk) 19:47, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Meicoomon Digivice Ver.15th Hello Rhivana. I was wondering if you have the sprites for Meicoomon and her evo line (which by the way, which was her evo line here) from the Digivice Ver.15th (Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon color exclusives). Thanks for reading! --Charles.929 (talk) 23:56, April 29, 2018 (UTC)